New Blood
by samuel.steele.7946
Summary: Sam and Dean leave the bunker to take on a small nest of vampires in Utah but what they stumble across changes Dean's life forever... if the form of a teenage girl... New story and want opinions. Credit for Beta goes to Julie Jackson. I do not own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**New Blood – Chapter 1**

Traveling from Kansas to Utah is not our longest trip in the impala but after all the time pent up in the bunker being on the road with Sammy again was an adjustment. A couple other hunters called us because there was a nest out Parowan, Utah that was causing some issues but they were all following a personal vendetta that they didn't want to lose the trail of. As I understand that, I had no issues taking over a simple vampire pest control problem. They said they hated to call but all the other hunters available were already on a case and wouldn't be able to hit it for a while. I am always up for a good vampire kill.

Sam was quiet in the passenger seat and my old Metallica tape that we have listened to a thousand times in more background noise than anything as we drive though the back roads of Southern Utah. From the information Sam gathered, the nest we are going after have been taking lives from Parowan and the nearby city of Panguitch. We would be able to handle this no problem.

We got to town and it is decent sized for what you would expect and a hotel to our standards was easy enough to come across. We set up for the night with a to-go bag of burgers and fries and decided to just get information down before going out tomorrow and finding the vamps.

"Alright so we have had 4 bodies here in town over the last few months and another 6 from Panguitch over the same span" Sam read off his laptop screen. "All of them completely drained of blood and found in the wooded area between the two towns. I am guessing we will find their nest out there."

"Great we can get a jump on them and make it a in and out job" Simple yet fun, perfect for us and great for keeping us up on our skills.

We ate our food, watched some bad cable TV and sacked out. My dreams were nonexistent until an angel took over.

_Cas stood in front of me in a field of some sort. _

_"Dean, do you know where the vampire nest is staying yet?"_

_ "No. We were gonna do a check tomorrow" I say confused as to why Cas is concerned with this job._

_ "Look Dean, I can't tell you what, but something big is going to happen tomorrow and I need you to be ready."_

_ "Ready for what? Cas what the hell is going on?"_

_ "I can't tell you. You will know tomorrow. Stay safe Dean." And he touches my forehead_.

I wake with a jolt in the hotel room still fully dressed from the day before with the morning sun shining through the slit in the curtain, Sam still asleep.

I get up and throw on a fresh shirt and go to the restroom. When I see Sam still isn't awake I blast the radio on my phone. A little AC/DC can do the boy some good. He jumps up and glares at me.

"Yeah, because that never gets old Dean." He grumbles and gets up to get ready.

It is a quiet drive to a small, local diner for breakfast. A stack of pancakes, bacon and coffee later and I am ready to take on the world. "Alright Sammy let's do this."

A quick stop to the local mortuary for some dead man's blood later we are parked in a hiking trail lot on the edge of town. We gear up with the blood shots and machetes and head out on the trail.

Not too much later, there is an area off the regular trail that looks worn out and walked on so we follow it, winding deeper into the trees. Somewhere we hear a small body of water so we listen extra hard to make sure we don't miss anything. The last thing we expected was to get ambushed from above. But as our luck would have it, we are.

We tumble around with what we assume is a girl vampire for a while before we are able to throw her off of us. Machetes drawn, we inch close to where she begins to stir again. We are ready to strike when she stops us.

"Wait! I'm not a vampire! They are all dead" she exclaims now scared.

"Oh and exactly how would you know that? You look like nothing more than a kid" Sam was pissed and ready to strike but something told me to wait so I held my arm with the machete in it in front of him.

"Who are you and how do you know about vampires?" I demand she suddenly looks up and straight at me. After a minute of examining my face she spoke. "Dean Winchester?"

For a minute I am stunned out of words. So of course Sam takes over. "How do you know my brother? Who are you?"

"My name is Katie… Katie Robinson… And that is my father…"

It hits me like a freight train. Those crazy curls that are the same color as my hair… those eyes… that skin that looks like there is just enough African American to show where she comes from… "You… you're Cassie's daughter…"

She nods but stays silent other than that. Sam is speechless which I am thankful for but I am as well. I haven't seen Cassie in… sixteen or seventeen years… "How old are you ki- Katie?" I am quick to use her name and not just call her kid.

"I will be 17 in a few months." Her fear is gone and replaced by sarcasm that makes me positive that this is Cassie's daughter. But wait. If Katie is here…

"Where is your mom?" My heart breaks when I see the hurt that takes over her face…

"She told me all about you. How my father was such a good man and I should never feel sad that he wasn't there with us. She told me about what you do for a living so that would understand once I was old enough. Told me about how you saved her life… she missed you… one night we were watching TV and we thought we heard something in the kitchen so she went to check and told me to hide…I heard her screaming but I was so scared… I couldn't move… and then I heard them leave. They took her with them but I tried to find them. Another hunter… I don't remember his name… he found me and told me what happened… told me about what had killed my mother and for me to get somewhere safe… I was 14… so I went back to my house, packed a backpack of some clothes and food and left… I said I would avenge my mom so here I am… Killing vampires who don't deserve to live what they consider a life."

"How do you know I am Dean?"

She pulls a picture out of her bag. Cassie and I the first time we were together. "The back says 'Dean and I Akron College' and when she would show me this she would always tell me how much she loved you and how happy she was that you were my father. She wanted me to know you… You look so much younger in this but you haven't changed that much"

I don't know what comes over me but the next thing I know I am inviting her back to the hotel so we can talk more. Sam is still speechless but he walks back to the impala with us and we pile in and head back to the room.

Once there, I strip my jacket and gesture for her to sit on the moth eaten couch that came in the room. Something that Sammy and I were very used to.

"OK so let's step back for a minute." I say, sitting across from her on the table. "Let's say that you are telling the truth and are Cassie's and my daughter. She would have told me about you I am positive."

"No. She told me that she knew you were busy saving people and hunting monsters. That she didn't want to drop a child on you when you were probably busy." She started to get tears in her eyes and I wanted to sit on the couch next to her and hold her. She really is my kid.

My mind flashes to the first time I thought I had a kid. Ben. My heart really hurts to remember him and Lisa. Then you had my experience with the Amazons and that was just all kinds of crazy. But this… This is a love from my past. One of the first times when I actually felt love for someone that way. And she is hunting… she is already in my lifestyle which is something I never wanted for a kid of mine (that is, when I even let myself think about having a kid).

"Alright. I am not gonna try to be your father now because the time for that is long gone. But if you would let me, I can take you to the bunker my brother and I have been living in. It is back in my home state of Kansas and is built for hunters. It is great and we can hit cases together." Having someone other than Sam living in the bunker would be a good change. Not to mention she is a Men of Letters legacy, my offspring.

"I can do with that." She seems to still be in thought about it but she also gave am answer so I will just hope she doesn't change her mind.

After a night of talking to her and Sam and grabbing some burgers, we settle with her on the couch and I fall asleep thinking about the day I just had. How exhausting it was and how I may still be adjusting to having a kid (and would be for some time I am sure), but I still want to keep her around. She is family and I want her to stick around.

Sam's POV

My mind is reeling. We left the bunker yesterday for a simple vampire case and we are now staring down a path that is gonna change everything. Dean has a daughter. Not just that but a 16 year old girl who is already hunting. I remember Cassie when we investigated the racist truck. She was a good girl and good for Dean but he wouldn't hear it back then. It was all hunt and find dad. Now though, I bet he would give anything to have Cassy back.

I see why Dean is doing this. He wants her in his life now and it makes perfect sense. If I had a kid I would want to take care of him or her with or without the mom. Inviting her back to the bunker was not what I expected but I am not against the idea. It would be good to have someone else there. It had begun to have that long lasting man smell from just Dean, Cas and myself. Charlie said something about it last time she visited and I couldn't help but notice it after that.

After some awkward scooting around each other and sharing the bathroom more than we are used to, we all settled down with the plan of leaving after breakfast back to the bunker.

Katie's POV

My father. My real father who I had heard so many stories about was here. He had found me. Not by his choice obviously, he didn't even know I existed until today. But still there is this glimmer of hope in me. I can have my dad and an uncle. Mom always said he was such an amazing guy. I want to know what it is like so bad. But I stop those thoughts almost as fast as they enter my brain. I know I said I would go to the bunker with them in the morning but I don't think I can. I slid my shoes on and very quietly open the door, walking out into the cold night air and running off back to the woods where we were earlier.

There was an abandoned cabin about a mile away from where the vamp nest was and I had set up there, not really having the money or the age to get a room in town. Once inside I am attacked by a slobbering hound.

"Hey buddy! How is my good boy doing? Did you miss me today? I missed you. Yes I did" My travel companion, I call him buddy, was a rottweiler that I had saved from dog fights when I was in Arizona about a year ago. He has followed me ever since and he makes great company. I grab my bag. I have some clothes, a bag of dog food for when I can't get anything else, some basic food for me and my weapons. I only have one gun that I swiped from some dumb ass cop and all I have are a few bullets for it from the times I have had to deal with something other than vampires. I also have my knife on my side and then the machete I used earlier.

My father means well and I know that but I have to do this stuff on my own. I sling my bag over my shoulders and call buddy who follows me out of the cabin and we set off due east for a water fill up. I need to be able to put a lot of ground between my dad and me before he realizes I am gone and hunts me down.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Blood – Chapter 2**

_I am back in Akron, Ohio with Cassie. It is the night that I had decided to tell her what I did because dad was closing in on the monster and I knew soon, I would end up leaving. Dean Winchester doesn't get nervous but dammit I was this night. I wanted her to understand; wanted her to be ok with me leaving and move on because I knew I would probably never see her again. _

_ The look on her face is as hurt as it was the day I saw it for the first time. It haunted me for weeks after we left. And then she dumped me. I was shocked to say the least because we had a pretty good thing going for the few weeks dad and I was in town. Longer than any other girl I was with during that time of my life. _

_Her running away with tears in her eyes after breaking up with me… I wanted to chase her but I knew that in a few days it would just be worse if I chased her now… I sulked back to the motel Dad and I was in and hid my hurt when I explained that I was ready to kill this monster and get the hell out of this town. Not like I could tell him I thought I had found a girl I could love and wanted to stay with her. Sammy had already left to live a life away from hunting. I couldn't do it. This was my life._

When I woke up from the deep sleep and horrible flashes from that night with Cassie, I looked around. It was quiet and when I looked at my clock flashing 7:58 I understood why. Sam was snoring and would probably wake up soon. I didn't hear anything from the couch so I walked over to see if Katie was still asleep.

Pulling back the covers I realize that it is quiet because there is no Katie, just the pillow she used to look like a lump under the blanket.

"Sam!" I yell and he wakes up with a jolt.

"What the hell, Dean?!" But he gets up and sees that Katie is gone so looks at me. "What do you want to do? Chase after her? Or let her go?"

His words hit me after the dream that I just finished having about Cassie… "I let her mom get away from me without a fight. I won't make that same mistake twice. Get dressed Sammy. We have to find my daughter." Calling her that, feeling how it flows easily through my lips makes me almost shiver and I rush to throw on my clothes and lace my boots. She is probably a long way ahead of us by now, but that won't stop me. Not this time.

Sam's POV

I don't think I have ever seen Dean so determined. Not when Dad was missing, not when we were hunting yellow-eyes, not when Cas went off the deep end… Other than me, this kid was the last of his family. He wouldn't admit to it fully but he already loved this kid. Just knowing that she is his daughter was enough for him. And if this was gonna make Dean happy… well then I will do whatever is in my power to help him find her.

Katie's POV

I hated not being able to drive. It seriously made traveling rough. But a plus side is if Dad is looking for me, he is gonna be on a road somewhere and I am deep in the forests. I long passed through the woods between Panguitch and Parowan and was heading due north. Traveling this way has taught me to know what is safe to eat and drink in the wilderness and I was able to find shelter at night where I knew I would be safe. There were small towns everywhere around here. So I always knew roughly where I was. I was just on the outskirts of Circleville when I stopped for the first night. I found a small stream for water and fell asleep restless.

_Vampires… Vampires are everywhere and they are coming after me… after mom… after dad… they are circling us… Dad has never been her before but I sure wish he would have been. It seems like it was easier to fight them off with him around. He saved me… saved mom… and we are all still alive… still a family… the family that I never got to have because of stupid fucking vampires!_

I wake with a start from a mixture of the dream and because I swear I heard a noise outside the small cave I found. I don't go out to look, but simply draw my pistol, ready to fight whatever it is that is gonna show up in the small entrance. I then hear more, grunting of some sort and then suddenly I am face to face with my father and he is shocked to find my colt in his face.

Dean's POV

Sam was much better at figuring this stuff out than me. We made the short travel up to Circleville since it was the closest town where the woods were still going so that she would be able to stay hidden. I followed his lead and we went to some of the diners around asking if they had seen a young lady and gave Katie's description. No one said they had seen her but were nice enough to say that they would keep their eyes out.

"If no one has seen her then she is either still making her way up here or she has stopped in the woods and isn't coming into town." Sam calculated roughly the direction she would be coming from and when it was late enough for no one to be out on the town, we parked the impala and went on with the search.

It was a fair walk and took us all night and into the pre-dawn hours of the morning but we finally saw what appeared to be a small opening in some rocks small enough for a small girl.

"Sam" I whisper. "Boost me up on your shoulders" He gives me this look that is asking me if I am serious. "Come one. You are taller and can hold me better than I can hold you." I give him this look and he holds his hands out for me to step in. I get up to where I am able to stand on his shoulders and can see into the small cave area. And when I look up I am face to face with a gun and Katie is on the trigger end.

"Whoa it is just me!" I say so she doesn't shoot me.

"Dea- uh Dad what the hell are you doing here?" She sounds honestly surprised to see me. And what is this actually calling me dad thing? I mean yes I am but I didn't think she would actually call me… DAD… I figured she would just call me Dean… Ben never called me dad… always just Dean.

"Well, when we woke up this morning and there was a pillow in your place I decided I needed to find you. I will explain more but I am kind of killing your uncle's back right now so how about you come on down?" I sounded a little too hopeful to be normal for me but I didn't really care at this point.

She nods and hands me her bag and I jump off Sam's shoulders. We move a ways but she jumps down and I catch her with ease, sitting her on her feet.

"Now, on the way back to Kansas you we can talk. Sound good?" I ask.

"Yes I guess you will just keep finding me anyway…" I can tell she isn't keen on this so I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"How about breakfast first?" She smiles and nods and we go to one of the diners we hit when we were looking for her yesterday. They were nice enough not to say anything when they saw that we found her so we ate our fill and I paid the guy behind the counter. Out at the impala open the passenger door for Katie, forcing Sam into the back but he isn't hurt over it. This is gonna either be a really short ride or a really long one and I honestly can't gauge it yet. So I do what I always have done, I wing it.


End file.
